The Grim Adventures of Starscream & the Reaper Ep1
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: First real episode of the series. Starscream is learning to cope with his new way of life with Billy, Mandy, and Grim. But what happends when Billy needs someone for a science project and wants to use Advenced Cybertronian Tech and Underworld powers?
1. Intro

THE GRIM ADVENTURES  
OF STARSCREAM AND

THE REAPER

FIRST EPISODE

By: Thunderstarwarp

**PROLOGUE**

**Intro theme**

The screen shows a green vision at the gate of Endsville and shows Billy and Mandy's houses. Just then the screen changes and then Grim's laughing skull comes up and the viewer goes into the mouth.

Billy is then shown with all his intestines and organs next to his name and then with a layer of light going over him showing him with skin and clothes.

Then Mandy is shown with all her intestines and organs next to her name and then with a layer of light going over her showing her in skin and clothes.

Then Grim is shown as a skeleton next to him name and then with a layer of light showing him in his black robe.

Then Starscream is show as noting but basic parts of a robot next to his name and then a layer of light showing him in regular colors and robot form.

Then Mandy is seen going into fighting position.

Billy is then seen going into fighting position.

Grim is then seen readying his scythe.

Starscream is then seen aiming his right Null Ray.

Then the screen changes showing a line of people that being Atrosha, Mindy, Hoss Delgado, a Scotsman, a goth, and General Skar, then another line a people going front of them that being Pud'n, Phil, Harold, Clair, and Gladys, then another line of people appear in front of them that being Mr. Snuggles, Irwin, Sperg, Saliva, and Milkshakes.

Then the screen changes with people facing the other direction that being Megatron, Optimus Prime, Soundwave, and Jazz, then another line of people appear in front of them that being Jack, Lord Pain, Jeff the spider, Eris goddess of discord, and Nergal, than a another line of people appear in front of them showing Swindle (G1), Nergal Jr., Thundercracker, a nergling, and Bubblebee.

Then a batch of graves of robotic hands in the ground all giving the 'I love you' with their hands.

Then the words of tile blur in title of the show "The Grim Adventures of Starscream and the Reaper"

Then a lighting strikes showing "Created by Thunderstarwarp" then the screen blacks out.


	2. Daily Life

Just for future refrence I think it is best you read _The Grim Adventures of Starscream and the Reaper_ first. Yes it is a different story not Ep1. Anyway that will explain most of this story anyway this all I wanted to say.

* * *

**Chapter 1** Daily Routine

Mandy walks in front of the audience with a black background. She then turns and when in the middle of the screen.

"Advanced Technology is not always from space."

She then transforms into a scythe and cuts the screen in half.

* * *

It was a normal day for a group of 'friends' at this hour. Billy was guzzling down a whole box a cereal at this time, Grim was across from him reading the Obituaries in the newspaper while drinking coffee, Mandy is on her way to Billy's house so they can go to school, and Starscream was in Billy's basement building his lab/room so he could still have contact with the other transformers.

Mandy kicked open the door to Billy's house for no apparent reason. She then walked into the kitchen to see Billy and Grim at the table.

"Good morning child." Grim said putting down the paper to talk to her.

"Hey Mandy!" Billy said with his mouth full with pieces of cereal going all over Mandy.

"Eww! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Mandy said annoyed wiping her face.

"Mandy! I don't you know what to day is?"

"Science project assignment day?"

"NO! Science project assignment day!"

"Oh, and just like every other science project you'll blow it."

"No I won't!"

"She has a point child, every month you get a science project you either don't do it or do something totally off subject." Grim explained taking a sip of his coffee.

"NO!" Billy jumped of the table and yelled "I'll show you all that I Billy can do well on my Science project and-"

Mandy cut him off and said "Will you shut up." She looked around her and then turned to Grim and said "Hey where's Starscream? I thought we told him to come here every morning so he can take us to school."

"I believe he's still down in da basement." Grim responded getting up with his coffee.

"Okay, I'll get him!" Billy said jumping off the table and running out of the kitchen to his basement. Billy opened the door to the basement and yelled "HEY SCREAMER!"

Starscream was in the back of the room installing a monitor to computer he built not to long ago. He turned his head up to see Billy's silhouette through the door. He turned around and yelled "My name is not screamer! My name is Starscream!"

Mandy then came in and turned on the light and said "Hey Junkbot, you know the routine. At this time you get up stairs and take us to school."

Starscream let out a quick growl and then got up and walked up stairs to them and they all went out side the front of Billy's house.

"All right Starscream you know what to do." Mandy said backing away.

Grim laughed and said "Ha, Stinks to be you mon! I remember when I had to walk dese kids to school everyday but now we have you to take care of dat problem. GWA HA HA HA HA HA."

Starscream just groaned and transformed to jet mode and Billy and Mandy went of top of him and held on tight.

"Bye Grim!" Billy said happily.

"Yeah, see you this afternoon bonehead." Mandy said in her usual tone.

Starscream then flew off to the sky with Billy and Mandy and Grim just watch them leave. But then Starscream turned around which made Grim think. He turned totally the different direction. But then he turned back the way he was supposed except he was heading straight for Grim. Grim screamed for a short moment throwing his coffee cup and then started to run but Starscream was faster. Just then Grim's hood of his robe was caught at the nose of the jet.

Starscream then went up till Grim was off the ground and Grim was stuck on him.

"AH! Starscream! What are you doing to me mon!" Grim yelled in fear.

"I thought you'll like to spend some of the good ol times with us!" Starscream said laughing.

"What! Are you kidding me- MON! Look out for dat-" Grim was cut off by being hit with a few braches of a tree. When he got out his face was covered in dirt, twigs in his eye sockets, and a pack of leafs in his mouth.

Grim spit it out the leaves and removed the twigs and said "Okay Starscream you better put me down or I'll-" he was cut off again when Starscream flew into the street and was hit by a trailer of a semi truck, a pick up truck, a mini van, and a mustang.

Grim rubbed his head in pain and yelled "Dat's it! You put me down now or I'll-" He was stopped again by Starscream going back on the sidewalk and slid him across the ground crushing his bones and cracking his skull. Eventually Starscream pulled up.

Grim then groaned in pain and cried "Okay, I'm sorry okay, just stop mon!"

Starscream snickered and said "If you insist."

Just then Starscream transformed and grabbed Billy and Mandy before they could hit the ground. Grim flew off the nose of the jet after transformed and he flew into a sign of the school Billy and Mandy go to.

"Well done Starscream." Mandy said in a monotone voice as Starscream put both Billy and Mandy on the ground.

"Tee Hee Hee, Looks like Grim got his butt kicked by Starscream this time." Billy said laughing walking into school.

"You know when to pick us up." She turned he head to Grim and continued "And if I were you Grim don't tell him anymore of your former jobs." Mandy then walked into school with Billy and a few other kids.

Grim just groaned was Mandy walked by him. Grim was in pretty rough shape. His bones were all cracked and crushed with his robe covering most of him.

Starscream walked over to him snickered and said "Well, if it isn't the almighty Grim Reaper. Master of the Forces of life and-"

"SHUT UP!" Grim yelled.

Starscream just kicked his skull and walked away. He then flew into the air transformed and flew away. Grim just growled and used his powers to put his bones back into place and fixed and put his black robe on. Then walked back home Billy's house so he could enjoy the rest of his day.


	3. Special Assignment

Okay this chapter Mention one of the features in PS2 game _Transformers_ Yes I know it takes place in Armada but I am using one it's features. Just to be sure we are all on the same page all the transformers in this universe are from Generation 1

* * *

**Chapter 2** Special Assignment

Billy and Mandy were at their last class waiting to receive there assignment for Science Fair. Billy was more than anxious to receive his so he could prove to Grim and Mandy and everyone else that he could do well on his science project.

"Okay class I'm handing out you assigned project have fun." Ms. Butterbean said unenthusiastically passing out everyone's assignment.

When Billy received his he looked at it closely and then put out in front of him. His paper said he had to do something in the work of mechanics or robotics. Billy sighed in disbelief that he got this one out of all. But he then remembered Starscream and his lab. He smiled widely just waiting for the school day to end so he could start it.

Ms. Butterbean walked back to her desk sat down and said unenthusiastically "Oh, and don't worry about writing anything related to the project because I really don't care."

"Cool! This is going to be the easiest project ever!" Billy yelled happily.

Mandy turned toward him since he was next to her and said "Hey pinhead, what did you get?"

"Who wants to know?" Billy said confident about it.

"Me who do you think?"

"Well if you must know, I got a project dealing with mechanics or robotics. Why, what did you get?"

Mandy held out her piece of paper and said "I got a perfect score on the last project so I don't have to do one."

"Huh? That's not fair!"

"Nothing in life is fair Billy."

Just then Irwin intervened by going beside Billy on the side Mandy was on and said "Cool, I got an assignment on plant growth yo."

"Wow another pointless, plant assignment for Irwin." Mandy said sarcastically.

Irwin walked in closer to Mandy and said "You know the sarcasm show how beautiful you are."

Mandy remained silent and just punched Irwin in the mouth. Irwin fell with his mouth all puffy and a couple of teeth out of place.

Irwin gave a smile and said "I'll call you!" before getting up and leaving them.

Just then the school bell rang. All the kids the classroom ran out the door so they can enjoy their weekend. Billy skipped out of the classroom slowly and gracefully as Mandy just walked out normally.

As they were at their lockers Billy said "Hey Mandy do you think that I can do well on this project Hmm"

Mandy just turned to him with a neutral stare and said "No"

Billy smiled and said "Well I'll show you!" Billy then started to yell so the whole school could hear and said "I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

"Shut up Billy" Mandy said closing her locker and going to the exit of school.

Billy just gave a huff, closed his locker and followed Mandy

_--------Meanwhile---------_

"Okay, now put this up to the communications array using the Earth's television antenna for video representation and then use the radio antenna for audio to come in more clearly now…" Starscream continued talking to himself hooking up everything to the main computer he just made.

Starscream was still under the console on his back hooking up everything. What he was building was going to be the only thing to keep his sanity with Billy and Mandy. This would at least let him have contact with the other transformers. And so he could still work on things and invent things so he could still practice a hobby. Although he is restraint from being with the other Decepticons it doesn't mean he doesn't plan on about his plans to overthrow Megatron. Even though he could only do so much possibly Shockwave could fulfill his plans. But nonetheless he was stuck here so he might as well do his best to enjoy it and doing this was really about it.

Just then he heard the door of the basement open and the lights turned on. He looked up to see Grim coming down the stairs holding his scythe.

"Hey Starscream, whatcha doin mon?" Grim asked looking at Starscream large white computer.

So far all Starscream made for the thing was five monitors (One large one in the middle and two small ones on each side), a large keyboard, three red lights on each side and a work table next to the large computer.

"I'm attaching the communications array with the available signals I have from this pathetic planet." Starscream said going back under to continue working.

"Hmm, how long have you been working on dis ting? Do you really dink dat Mandy is going to let you still have contact with the other transformers?" Grim asked leaning on his scythe.

Starscream stopping working for a moment and said "Well she won't to know about it." Starscream then continued his work.

Grim then decided to leave him alone and started to look around the basement that Starscream has been redoing. Just as he was about to enter a dark area he lit up his scythe so he could see and what he grew in shock.

"SWEET SISTERS OF THE UNDERWORLD! WHAT DA HECK IT DAT TING!" Grim screamed at the sight of the thing.

What Grim saw was a large grayish blue and red robot. It had red arms with both arms having a Decepticon insignia. Its left hand was a duel blaster. On the shoulders of it were two missal launchers, and yellow optics. It was really about three times taller than Grim and Starscream.

"What is it?" Starscream said annoyed going to what Grim was screaming about.

He walked over to the light Grim was making with his scythe and saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, that's the Heavy Unit prototype for the…once to be the Decepticlone army that I was going to use to overthrow Megatron!" Starscream said then laughing to himself.

"Den why did you build it if you can't even lead the Decepticons?" Grim asked calming down.

"Well, actually it was brought to me by the Decepticons after I was to stay here so I decided to keep it."

"Oh, well" Grim then took out his pocket watch and saw the time, he then put it away and continued "It's almost time mon, Billy and Mandy are soon to be getting out of school."

Starscream let out a mixed depressed and angry sigh about it. He then walked out of the basement the living room till he was outside. He then transformed and flew off to pick up Billy and Mandy.


	4. Plan A

**Chapter 3** Plan A

Starscream flew off to Billy and Mandy's school but since he was now alone he was able to go into his mind about all this. Starscream has been with Billy, Mandy, and Grim for quite some time now, and he was still adjusting with this new way of life. He has already accepted his fate that he is stuck with Billy and Mandy forever but he just couldn't stand them. Billy was a complete idiot! He hated the fact that he kept on calling him screamer, asking stupid questions, and making him do all these other stupid things. Now Mandy was another story! But he couldn't stand her anymore than Billy. She was always bossing him around, making him do humiliating things, but among all that he couldn't help but be afraid of her. But that didn't make him afraid to admit it though. He could tell that about Megatron back when they first met Billy and Mandy. And then there was Grim. He somewhat has developed a rough friendship with him. He couldn't stand his positive attitude or his Jamaican accent but he respects him as a powerful figure. Despite this the only thing that really keeps their relationship together is the fact that they are both stuck with Billy and Mandy forever. They both know what it was like to lose their freedom and high positions.

Starscream headed down slightly so he would land in front of the school. After he wheels slid down the sidewalk and stopped he waited for Billy and Mandy to come out so he could take them home.

Just then the doors blew open and all the kids ran out to the buses and their parents' cars. Unfortunately for the former Decepticon Air Commander; Billy and Mandy was the last people to get out of the building.

Billy was behind Mandy and was talking to her "Come on Mandy why don't you believe that I won't do well on this?" He persisted.

Mandy ignored him.

"Come on Mandy tell me!" Billy persisted.

Mandy finally acknowledged him, turned around and said "I don't think you'll do well, I KNOW you won't do well. And even if you did happen to come up with something brilliant it will be a disaster.

They were both next to Starscream but neither of them went on to leave.

"Okay how about we make this interesting." Billy purposed crossing his arms.

Mandy turned her around to see him and said "Okay then if I win this I get to have your allowance for then next four months."

"Wait I didn't even make the deal yet!"

"It's obvious that it is going to be that if do well you get something and if I win I get something right."

"Weeeeellllllllllll, yeaaaah but-"

"Then it's settled."

"But what do I get if I win MANDY!" he sneered

"You get a good grade for once."

"Oh, that would totally break you apart now would it now." Billy said confidently.

"Oh yeah sure." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Now that that is settled we can-"

"CAN WE GET GOING NOW!" Starscream yelled getting annoyed by the conversation Billy and Mandy were having.

"Geez, don't blow a circuit Starscream." Mandy said sitting on top of Starscream holding on to his cockpit.

"Hey, Screamer do you think I'll do well on my Science project?" Billy asked also going on him behind Mandy holding on to his wings.

"First of all, my name is Starscream for the millionth time and no I do not think you can do your stupid human project." Starscream said angrily.

"How come?" Billy asked sadly.

Starscream didn't want to go through this with him. He was already ticked off that he was interrupted by his work to pick up these two so he really didn't to talk to him. Without warning he started his engines and raced down the sidewalk till he was able to pull up in the air. He flew as fast as he could so he wouldn't have listen to them talk or talk to them. He then landed in front of Billy's home. After both Billy and Mandy went off of his back he transformed back to robot mode and started to walk inside so he could continue his work.

"Hey Junkbot." Mandy said getting Starscream's attention.

Starscream stopped in the middle of the walkway to Billy's front door and turned his head slowly and angrily just enough to she her and Billy.

"Come up for dinner tonight."

Starscream turned around complete to see her and asked "Why?"

"Because we need you to meet Billy's parents. We don't need a huge shock from Billy's mom like she did when she met Grim."

Starscream thought it was stupid but he then thought about. Never really met Billy's parents, and well… didn't want to. It was bad enough that he was going to be stuck with Billy and Mandy for as long as he functions. But he knew that he was going to have to meet them sometime.

Starscream just nodded with a neutral face expression and left to go back to his lab he is still building.

Grim was in the living room of Billy's house in which he was watching _The X-treme Adventures of Extermobot and the Extreme Reaper_. Grim ignored Starscream walking in front of the TV but found Billy walking up slowly behind Starscream.

Grim lifted his head to see him and said "Billy, whatcha doin mon?"

"Oh, well I just need to uh…um….ask Screamer to let me use one of his inventions." Billy said trying to cover his true intensions.

Grim looked at the idiot boy and laughed and then said "I would believe you if I didn't know how dumb you were."

"Oh but I don't…hey why don't you make me a robot I can you for science fair."

"Huh? What? No! dat's dangerous Billy. It cheating and second it's stupid, and even if I did plan on making you a robot it would not be for something this stupid." Grim basically yelled and left the room.

Billy decided to ignore Grim and went down to his basement, and like always the lights were off. The only thing that could be seen was Starscream's red optics. Under the computer he was still building. Billy carefully walked down the stairs without turning on the lights but then tripped and fell on the ground.

Starscream heard this pulled himself out of under the computer. Using his glowing red optics he was able see Billy. Starscream got tick off and yelled "Billy what are you doing here!"

Billy smiled with his injured face and said "Oh, can I uh…barrow one of your inventions."

"NO! I have no inventions for you! And I don't have any anyway." Starscream yelled going back under the computer.

"Oh come on Screamer just one-"

Starscream has had with Billy and grew enraged. He lifted his Null Ray and fired at him. The pink laser traveled till it hit Billy in the stomach forcing him into the wall. But of course it didn't do anything because Billy can't die yet. Despite this Starscream found much satisfaction in shooting him now and then.

Billy wiped his stomach were he was shot and let a sad groan. Not in pain but in rejection and fear that he may fail his project he then decided to leave. Starscream just continued his work on his computer.

For the next couple of hours Billy, Mandy, Grim and eventually Starscream waited for dinner to start in front of the TV. Billy was still depressed that Starscream refused to help him and Starscream was dreading the events that were about to take place.

"Dinner Time!" Gladys said calling them in.

They all took there seats at the dinning table. Starscream and Grim were on one side, Billy and Mandy sat one side of the table. At the end in which Starscream was next to Harold sat in and sat at the other end was Gladys.

Harold turn his head to see Starscream and said "Hey aren't Billy's new friend that is now living with us just like Grim right?"

Starscream turned his head glared at him and said "Yeah."

"Cool! I always wanted to meet a robot."

"Whatever…"

"Okay kids it time for you enjoy my meal I provided so-" she stopped at the sight of Starscream. Her left eye twitched and anger grew inside of her immensely.

All of them (Except Harold and Billy they have been eating like animals about now) noticed this and Starscream had a weird look on his face.

Grim put his hand on Starscream's shoulder and said "Be prepared mon. I had to go through dis too."

Gladys then caught herself and then put on a face smile and laughed nervously and said "Oh, nice to meet you um…"

"Starscream" Mandy said.

"Screamer!" Billy said with his mouth full.

Starscream growled but he let it go since he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. He then took an Energon goody that Starscream had to go make him self and eat it slowly.

Dinner ended rather quick and which Starscream went back to the basement to work in. Mandy and Grim left for the night so that left Starscream and Billy at the house.

When night finally came Billy went to go make his move. He walked into the basement with a flashlight. He checked to see if Starscream was a sleep but couldn't find him. Starscream was sleeping under the computer he was working on lying on his back with his optic covers closed. Billy creped slowly to find something to help him do well on his science fair project but found nothing till he made it to the end of his basement. Their stood a large robot. (Heck, you guys know what robot I talking about so no need to describe it)

He went to touch it but as soon as he did he heard some heavy metal tapping on the ground. He turned around with the flashlight and saw Starscream tapping his foot leaning on the side of one his other Decepticlones.

"Oh! Uh Hi…uh…Scream- Starscream uh…I was just a clean one of your robots." Billy lied.

Starscream didn't buy it and grew angry for awaking him so he grabbed him by the shirt and literally kicked him out of his own basement and locked it.

Billy while still on the ground turned his head toward the basement door and said sinisterly "Very Well…I'll do it myself."

* * *

Yeah if you guys out there don't know where the idea came for _The X-treme Adventures of Extermobot and the Extreme Reaper _obviously don't watch the Billy and Mandy. But I'll tell you. In two episodes of _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ they mention and show an Anime looking version of a TV show on there called _The X-treme Adventures of Brandon and Mallory _ their own show show except they had a monkey with them. But they had an Anime like Mandy, Billy, and Grim. And since I am making this I couldn't help but add it still have the story some what more like the show just to show it is the same universe. 


	5. Starscream vs Mom

I decided to have a short story (But part of the main Story in this) I just decided to do a reflection and a slight change in one of the Billy and Mandy episodes.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4** Starscream vs. Mom

After Billy disturbed Starscream for some reason he couldn't go back to sleep. He was considering just working on his computer till he wasn't able to stay awake anymore but he knew that would be a bad idea. Saturdays and Sundays were the most tiring of the days of the week for Grim and himself since they had to spend all their time with them. But even with that in mind he still couldn't sleep. So he got up, walked up the stairs and walked into the hallway. He looked around for Billy and didn't see him anywhere so he left the house. He walked down the sidewalk for Billy's house just to see if what the humans call a 'night walk' would help clear his mind.

Now Starscream was taking this whole life sentence thing pretty hard. Or at least harder then Grim. He was doing the most humiliating things. As a matter for fact he has been seeing Laserbeak spying on him doing all these humiliating things and sending it back to Decepticon HQ. How he wished he could just shoot that stupid robotic bird cassette. But he feared Megatron would punish him for it. Even though he knew that wasn't technically violating the deal he knew Megatron would be ticked. But the thing that was really killing him was the fact that his dream could never be fulfilled. Because he was stuck with Billy and Mandy forever and can never go back to the Decepticons and he can't become leader. So now everything he worked for was just destroyed over a fight that he basically lost by his foolishness to use the Grim Reaper's scythe to force Megatron to make him leader. And because of that now he is shrunk to a human sized transformer and is living and being commanded by two mere children.

After his night walk and clearing his head of all his thoughts and recent events, he decided to just go back down to his lab and try to fall a sleep again. As he opened the front door to Billy's house it was pitch black. But he could still see a silhouette of something darker in there. He decided it wasn't any of his concern so he continued on back to the basement.

Just then a small dimmed light was turned on next to the silhouette person. He turned his head to see who it was and saw it was Gladys.

"Why, hello there Starscream." Gladys said holding her hands behind her back.

Starscream turned around completely to her and said "Um…yeah hi."

"Now Screamy don't tell me your going to sleep so early now are you?"

"Well, yes I am taking your son-"

"Now that is where we have a problem Screamy. You see now my son is my only child so I must be protective of him."

Starscream remained silent as Gladys walked up to him holding something behind her.

"BY KEEPING ROBOTS LIKE YOU AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled holding a broom stick charging toward him.

"Now wait I don't think you-" he was cut off by Gladys hitting him in the head with the end of the broom.

"Okay was that really nes-" was hit again. "Look it's not what looks-" was hit again.

"That's it!" Starscream yelled finally grabbing the broom.

Starscream broke it and growled as Gladys started to laugh nervously and backed way.

Starscream aimed his Null Ray at her and yelled "I don't care if your Billy's mom or not. You're going to pay for that!"

Gladys looked around for something to help and to her luck there was something. Starscream fired his Null Ray at her but she dodged them. She jumped to the side of the couch and found Grim's scythe and aimed it at Starscream.

Starscream kept his Null Ray up and said "Okay maybe we uh…settle this in a more-"

Gladys didn't listen and fired a green energy beam out the end of the Scythe. Starscream dodged it and fired his Null Ray at her. Gladys flinched and put the Scythe in front of her. But the laser Starscream fired deflected of the blade of the scythe and hit his left Null Ray off his arm. Starscream looked at his arm and then back at Gladys who was now rushing with the scythe. Starscream started to run away but she then jumped into the air and cut Starscream through his side and crossing is right side of his missal launchers, a cut through his cockpit and cut of the lower left of him. She was breathing heavily and was about to finish it. Starscream holding the long cut aimed his Null Ray at the Scythe and fired at her and shot the scythe out of her hand. He then fired at her in which she again laughed nervously and ran away to get the scythe. Starscream continued to fire at her but she still managed to get the scythe. She rolled with it and fired a green shock of energy at Starscream and hit his legs. His legs then were now paralyzed and fell over. Gladys then laughed maniacally at what she walked toward to what she though was defenseless.

"Now just be sure that you take care of my son…make sure you make that clear to Grim too if you would." She said leaving him putting Grim's scythe back on the wall next to the couch.

Starscream now more ticked then ever left the room by crawling decided to forget about till tomorrow…perhaps have Grim help him take care of her. So as he made it to the door to the basement he was able to walk again.

He then went back down stairs back to the basement but saw that the lights were on. He hurried down to find Billy back down with all his Decepticlone prototypes about to activate one.

"BILLY, ITS 4:30am IN YOUR EARTH TIME! LEAVE!" Starscream yelled.

Billy sighed and said "Okay, hey what happened to you?" he noticed Starscream's long cut.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. But before you see me tomorrow make sure you say good bye to your mother."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Now go!"

Billy again sighed and left the basement in which he slept in outside the door and kept saying in his sleep repeating "I'm going to pass…"


	6. Finding the easy way out

**Chapter 5 **Finding the easy way out

Starscream awoke the next morning next to one of his Decepticlones. He then repaired himself from the slash he got from Billy's mom and then decided to wait for Grim and see when Billy's mom dies. But after awhile he decided to continue to work on his computer. He kneeled down and saw that his computer was basically complete. All he needed to do was plug it in. Without hesitation, he plugged in the computer and hoped that the computer still worked with electricity. He plugged it in and instantly the computer's lights went on and so did the monitors.

"Perfect. Now to see if I can get in contact with Cybertron." Starscream said to himself.

He pressed a few buttons and after awhile he was able to get a signal from Cybertron. He didn't get a connection for awhile till he got an answer. She screen changed and saw a purple transformer with a weird shaped head with a single yellow light that blinked when he talked with no mouth was on the screen.

"Starscream? Is that you?" The transformer asked.

"Yes, Shockwave…it is." Starscream responded

"Oh thank Primus! All the Decepticons on Earth said you were dead."

"WHAT!"

"According to Megatron, Bumblebee shot you in the back of the head with a plasma sniper rifle."

"Plasma snip- Bumblebee- WHAT! That's not what happened! Megatron must have thought that it was the must humiliating disposal of me!"

"Then what happened?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Oh come on Starscream, you know that you can't hold this a secret forever."

"…"

"Well at least come back to the Decepticons!"  
"I can't."

"Why not?…You're alive! And we can use this as an advantage to overthrow Megatron."

"No we can't?"

"What are you talking about?"

Starscream sighed then continued "I made a deal and if I violate it I will be destroyed. And it's not like I can violate it anyway."

"What?"

"On Earth in a small nearly forgot city in the United States country known as Endsville, we were harvesting energy at a small power plant there. When I was told to place a stack of Energon cubes in the street I saw a small boy eating the Energon."

"What?" Shockwave said in sheer disbelief.

"No I'm serious a human boy was eating all the Energon."

"…"

"Anyway, he was there with two other people, a young flesh creature girl and _The Grim Reaper_. Well to make a long story short I and Grim fought and he won. And the deal was that I am to be stuck with the two humans forever if I lost and that is what happened."

"…"

"What?"

"………HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Shockwave laughed.

Starscream groaned at his humiliation.

"Wow! And I thought that being killed by Bumblebee was humiliating!"

Starscream growled and cut the connection from Shockwave and the screen went a faint green color showing it was off. He then sat down on the ground depressed and humiliated. Starscream didn't have any real friends either. The closest thing he really had to a friend was Shockwave…but as you can clearly see that wasn't going to stay that way. He was stuck with Billy and Mandy forever. He just hoped that Grim would tell him something about Billy's mom to get her to pay. Just then the door from the top of the basement opened and he saw Billy coming down.

"Good Morning Screamer!" Billy yelled in his usual happy attitude.

"What do you want Billy?" Starscream asked in a depressed voice.

"Oh wants wrong?" He asked walking next to him.

"Forget it what do you want?"

"Oh…Well I do want to have one of your robots if I can?"

"For the last time Billy I am not-" he was cut off by the door being kicked open and saw Mandy coming down the stairs with Grim.

"I believe that Billy asked you for something." Mandy said to him.

"And I said no!"

"What if I said to give it to him?"

"Well…"

Mandy just glared at him.

Starscream admitted defeat and said "F-Fine! I give him one to use."

"YAH! I'm the man! I'm the man!" Billy said in joy.

Starscream then walked down the end of the basement to get a Decepticlone with Grim next to him with Billy and Mandy waiting back by Starscream's computer.

"Uh…Starscream do you tink dat you should convince Mandy a little more before it's too late." Grim suggested.

"Don't worry I'm not giving him the heavy unit like you saw." Starscream responded.

"Den which one?" Grim asked curious.

"This one the light unit." Starscream said pointing at a small robot.

The small robot was pink and grey and just little bit taller than Billy and Mandy. It had a thin green optic ban, the left hand was a laser gun and the other was an actual hand, and had a grey head.

"Uh…are you sure dis ting isn't too dangerous?" Grim asked him quizzing him.

"Don't worry, I'm disabling its weapon abilities and its basic combat controls so it won't go killing everybody." Starscream responded kneeling down to the robot opening its torso and disabling the weapons and it fighting controls.

After he finished he stood up, closed the opening of the robot's torso and then activated it. The small robot's green optic ban lit up and looked around.

"Aw look at the little guy." Grim said with a childish smile on his face.

"Shut up, lets just get this bot back to Billy and end his stupid search for a robot!" Starscream yelled walking away with the small robot with Grim behind him.

The three of them returned to Billy and Mandy.

"YAY!" Billy yelled jumping up happily to the robot.

"Alright cut it out Billy." Mandy ordered then turned to Grim and Starscream and said "Hey, I need you two to go clean out the garage while my dad is gone."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Starscream asked.  
"Because today I got to do my nails, now go!"

Both Grim and Starscream growled at their master's demands and the three of them left the basement. Leaving Billy behind and the robot that Starscream gave him.

"Great now I will surely win and pass for sure! But…" Billy stopped and looked at the other Decepticlone Prototypes.

Billy then gave devilish smile and said to him self sinisterly "I will pass." He then laughed diabolically.


	7. The Science Fair

**Chapter 6** The Science Fair

The next day on Sunday was the day of the science fair and Billy was more than excited. He had everything planned.

"Come on Billy, we're leaving, or else were going to be late." Billy's mom call out from the front door.

"Coming Moms!" Billy yelled back as he was in the basement.

Now Billy faced two problems. One he needed to get to the Decepticlone Prototypes out of the basement and two he needed to find a way to activate them without having Starscream find out. Fortunately for him today was the day that Grim and Starscream switch houses so he had a slight advantage. But his first priority was to find a way to get them out. Now Billy was still just as dumb as the Dinobot Sludge but he did have logical thinking at the most random of times.

Billy turned to the robot that Starscream activated for him and said "Okay you go find a way to gets the robots out of the basement and I'll find a way to turn them on."

The small robot made a beeping sound and went into the back out the basement to find a way. As for Billy he went to go find something to turn on the robots. He looked all over Starscream's work table next to his computer and found many Cybertronian tools but nothing that he knew how to use. After he looked at the work table he turned around and was about to give up hope. But then in front of him he saw Grim's trunk.

"Yeah!" Billy yelled happily hoping to find something he could use.

He ran over and opened the trunk to see if he can find anything he could use.

"Okay lets see what we got. Hmm, a mythical dagger," throws and dagger out of the trunk "T-Virus," throws and a chemical vial with green liquid inside "lightsaber," throws a lightsaber out of the trunk "Soul Caliber," throws a mythical blue sword out of the trunk "a magic wand," throws a magic wand out of the trunk. "the one ring," Billy throws a ring out of the trunk "Hey what's this?" He took out a small red bottle that said 'Life giving water'. He took the bottle and closed the trunk.

Just then he heard a loud thumbing noise and a large door opening from the back of the basement. He ran toward the back of the basement to see the small pink robot holding a switch down next to a very large rectangular door way. Billy and the robot walked in to tell it was a very large elevator.

"Cool, so that's how Screamer gots all the robots down here. That explains why dad got mad when the power bill went up."

The small robot just made a beeping sound.

"Okay, now let's get all these robots out of here!"

Fortunately for Billy and the robot all the Decepticlones were on trailer like thing so they were all able to move them. Billy took three of them. He took one medium sized one that was orange and black with a duel claw on its left hand with a gun in between the blades. The other one was a tall (although not as big as the Heavy Unit) gray one with a red optics with laser on its left shoulder and its left hand was a large sword. And the last one he took was the Heavy Unit.

They load them on the elevator and went up. The elevator took them to the front of Billy's house. Billy and the small pink robot pulled a brown sheet over the Decepticlone Prototypes and hooked it up to the back of his dad's car.

"Come on Billy were going to be late!" Gladys said in the passenger seat of the somehow not aware of the Decepticlones that Billy hooked to the back of the car.

"Coming Mom!" Billy said as he opened the door and went into the back of the car. He then turned to the robot out side Billy's door and said "Okay little robo buddy keep Screamer away from the basement till I get back. Okay."

The small pink robot made a beeping sound and made the 'okay' sign with his hand.

Billy's dad then drove away from the house but then noticed that the car was hard to haul. He then looked to his wife and then to Billy in the back and then he realized why the car was going to slower.

"Gladys you should lose a little weight or we will never be able to drive this again." Harold said as he continued to drive.

_------------Meanwhile------------_

Mandy and her parents were taking her to the Science Fair too. She was walking to her car with her parents already in the car waiting for her quietly.

"Alright Grim your coming with me to the Science Fair." Mandy said as Grim ran to the other side of the car happily and entered in. She then turned to Starscream said "You Starscream are to scrub the toilets, make my bed, fix dinner when we get back, do the laundry, clean the floors, vacuum the carpets, polish the furniture, clean the windows, wash the dishes, and I want the original 1985 version of _Transparents The Movie_. I need to freshen my memory before I see the new movie."

Starscream just growled.

Mandy then went into the car. Then Mandy's parents then left Starscream at the driveway. Starscream could hear Grim laughing at him in a distance. Starscream just let out a sigh and went inside to go do Mandy's demands.

_------------At the Science Fair---------_

All the kids and parents are at the school hall presenting their projects with the other grade levels. Mandy and Grim were waiting by Irwin's project for Billy to put his project up who still hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey Grim, any word on Pinhead?" Mandy asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since me and Starscream switched houses today."

"Well, he's going to have to arrive soon if he is to participate in the science fair."

Irwin walked up next to Mandy and said "I wonder if Billy even did it yo."

"Well, technically he didn't do it. Starscream just gave him one of his own." Grim explained.

"Well, I guess that works…hey where is Starscream yo?"

"He's doing a list of things that I told him to do that should take him all day to do." Mandy explained.

"Hey what was Billy's subject again?"

"Robotics."

"Oh, so that what Starscream gave him huh? A robot."

"Yeah…a small one." Grim said.

"Well in till Junkbot starts getting on the ball he's not going to get a day off with me." Mandy said.

"Oh." Irwin said till he turned his head for a second and saw Billy coming in with trailer like device with something hided under a brown sheet pulling it in the building next to a sign in the saying' Billy's project' that was next to the exit. He then said "Hey, it's Billy!"

"Where?"

Irwin pointed behind Mandy and both her a Grim turned to see and all were surprised.

"I thought you said Starscream gave him a small robot yo." Irwin said

Neither Grim nor Mandy responded to Irwin's comment and they walked over to Billy to see what he was up to.

"Oh, Hiya guys." Billy greeted after he pulled the trailer in.

"Alright Billy what are you up to?" Mandy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Billy, were not stupid! What is under dat sheet?" Grim demanded.

"Oh nothing just the robot Screamer gave me."

"Billy, Starscream gave you a small robot no bigger than you."

"Well, I just made it better."

"Alright enough you two! Okay Billy now I'll ask nicely, what is under that sheet?"

"Um…. Well-"

A judge wearing a black professional looking suit carrying a note pad came in between Mandy and Grim and said "Excuse me you two." He then took out a pen in his shirt pocket and wrote something on his note pad and said "Oh Billy I would like to see your project now."

"Okay!"

Billy went to the other end of the trailer and pulled off the sheet to show the Decepticlone Prototypes.

"What in da- BILLY! How did you get these?!" Grim demanded.

The judge went up to the Heavy Unit and said "Will you please activate your machines please?"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Billy being able to do that." Mandy said.

"Okay!" Billy said.

Grim raised an eye socket and Mandy raised a brow.

Billy went into his side pocket and took out a red bottle in which Grim recognized immediately.

"BILLY DON'T!" Grim yelled.

Billy just giggled as he threw the bottle in the air and the water sprayed all over the three robots.

As soon as the water hit the robots it vanished. Just then the red optics of the grey tall clone activated the green optic ban on the medium unit activated, and the yellow optics of the Heavy Unit activated.

The medium unit attacked the judge as he started to run away. The Command Unit used its shoulder laser and fired at the other student project. The Heavy Unit walked off the trailer and started to fire its duel blaster at everything that moved.

Grim and Mandy ran behind a turned over table to hid as Billy just watched stupidly at the three robots rampage.

"Oh, Billy dis has gotten way out of hand!" Grim yelled.

"I know Billy has gotten us in harms way many times but this one is pretty idiotic." Mandy said. She then picked up her cell phone to contact Starscream.


	8. Avoiding a Warning

**Chapter 7** Avoiding a Warning

Starscream just got finished cleaning the windows outside. As he was doing all this he kept thinking to himself 'What did I do to deserve this?' To some extent he felt that he deserved this but mostly he felt that fate just conspired against him. To some extent he was happy that he was stuck with Billy and Mandy forever. Because he knows that the Decepticons have been struggling ever since Megatron forced Starscream to stay with Billy and Mandy forever. Because of the Decepticons decline and Megatron taking most of the blame, Megatron now knows that he should have given him the respect he deserved. But that aside Starscream really wished he could go back to the Decepticons and forget all this humiliation.

Just then the phone rang. He walked over to the primitive communications device and saw the caller ID. It read 'Ed's Telemarketing'. He had dealt with telemarketers since he has been with Billy and Mandy and he hated them just as much as everyone else on Earth did. He left it ringing and went back to the list of demands Mandy left for him. Went into the closet to take out the primitive cleaning utility and vacuumed the room. After he finished and put the vacuum away he heard the phone ring again. Starscream just pushed it off as another telemarketer and went back to his work.

_--------------Meanwhile--------------_

"Starscream's not answering!" Mandy yelled putting her cell phone away.

"Can't say dat I blame him." Grim said silently but Mandy could still hear.

"What was that Grim!?"

"Nothing." Grim said firmly. He then poked his head up and saw the Command Unit was rushing toward them with his large sword arm and yelled "Get out of the way child!"

They both jumped from opposite directions and the large grey sword right though the middle of the two. Both Mandy and Grim were in shock at that attempt to kill them. Mandy ran away to look for some other place to hide. The Command Unit turned his head to Grim who just laughed nervously. The Command Unit made a second attempt to slice Grim but Grim back away from the sword. Grim then got up and ran away from the Command Unit in which was still chasing him.

Mandy ran passed people that were running away from the robots rampage and screaming. He knocked over a couple too and then she saw Billy who was just sitting there stupidly on the trailer watching the three robots rampage that he caused. Mandy walked up to Billy with no real hurry and Billy finally acknowledged her with a smile.

"Well Mandy it seems that I win the bet." Billy stated.

"What? Billy are you that stupid? You just made three robots go on a rampage killing everybody!" Mandy yelled

"Yeah, but they are robots so I am going to pass."

"Billy…you won't make it pass tonight if you don't start trying to find a way to turn these things off!"

"But why?" Billy turns his attention to the Heavy Unit that was shooting people at the entrance and then continued "They're just playing."

Grim came running by them screaming because the Command Unit was still behind him with his sword ready to cut Grim in half, Billy and Mandy just watched.

Mandy then grabbed by the shirt Billy and yelled "What did you do with the bot that Starscream gave you!"

"Oh, he's back at my house making sure Screamer doesn't find out that I took his other robots."

"You what!"

Billy laughed nervously and said "Um…I barrowed Screamer's robots."

Mandy throw him at the Medium Unit and made the bot fall over. When the bot looked at what him he aimed his gun in between the two blades at Billy. Billy just ran away from the bot as it chased him firing its blaster.

Mandy took out her cell phone to contact Starscream again but before she could dial a number down the Heavy Unit turned his body and fired one missal in each missal launcher. She closed her cell phone and ran away from the missals. The missal landed about ten feet away from her but the impact hit her hard. The Heavy Unit then fired two more missals at the wall and made a hole in the wall and walked out as more and more people tried to escape from the three bots rampage. Mandy got up and shook her head to clear her thoughts and then tried to contact Starscream again.

_-------------Back at Mandy's House------------_

Starscream was finally finished with all of the things to do around the house. He needed to do some recharging and he was hungry beyond belief. Unfortunately he ran out of Energon. He would just take the energy out of the house…but last time he did that Mandy ended up having to pay for the energy bill and Starscream had to earn the money she spent from doing things around the neighborhood which was more humiliating. So that wasn't an option.

He then looked at his null rays rifles on his arms that started to give him flashbacks with the Decepticons. He remembered going to power stations and oil rigs and steal either raw energy or oil reconfigured into Energon cubes. Either one sounded good right now. Then he got an idea.

"I don't think Mandy will mind if I relive the good old days. Besides I need to get her stupid movie." Starscream said to himself.

He was just going to go to the Wal-Mart back at the city, pick up the movie, use the gas station that is connected to the store, steal the gasoline from the station, and then use that to make the cubes. Even though human car gasoline was never tested it should work. Of course rocket fuel would have worked but that was unavailable.

Starscream then was about to leave in till the phone rang again. He sighed and walked over to the phone and again looked at the caller ID. This time it read 'Mandy'. Starscream was about to pick up and then stopped. If he picked it up it would probably be more things to do around the house…in which was the last thing he wanted to do. He figured that if he doesn't pick it up Mandy can't tell him anything and if she doesn't tell him anything then that means that he doesn't have to do anymore work. Starscream snickered and left the phone ringing. He then left the house, transformed and flew to his destination.

_------------Back at the school--------------_

"Starscream, you're really going to regret this!" Mandy said closing her phone.

Just then Grim ran next to her breathing hard from running so much but he was able to lose of the Command Unit that was behind him.

"Mandy! Dees tings have got to be stopped!" Grim said to her while catching her breath.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Mandy responded.

"Ah, did you get in contact with Starscream yet?"

"No, but if Junkbot doesn't start answering the phone he'll be the one to regret ever-" Mandy was cut off by an explosion that happened outside but the three robots.  
The three bots and everybody else was outside the school hall so only Grim and Mandy are left in the room.

"What da heck was dat?" Grim asked.

"Does it really matter!? But if we survive this Billy will regret this day and Starscream and I are going to have a long, long talk."

"Dose robots are going to destroy dis city in a matter of hours so we have to get in contact with Starscream and-"

"What about your scythe?"

"Look da last time I brought me scythe Billy caused more destruction then these bots have already done!"

"Shut up Bonehead! Let get to the car and head home to get Starscream and your scythe."

Mandy and Grim went through the back to avoid the Heavy Unit out in the front that has destroyed most of the school. Grim and Mandy were by the wall and looked at the parking lot.

"It's all clear mon." Grim said sneaking by the wall to the parking lot with Mandy behind him.

They both ran to the car and made it with no one seeing them.

"Okay, I got the keys to the car so-" Mandy was cut off by the Command Unit jumping in the air with its sword and cutting the car in half.

"So much for dat idea." Grim said as they both backed away from the Command Unit.

"I wonder if Billy is even still alive." Mandy said before they ran away.

--

Billy lost the Medium Unit in the crowd of people that were still running way from Billy's doing. Just then in front of Billy two police cars drove in front of him and the slid to the side. They took out there guns but then dropped it at the sight of the Heavy Unit and started to run away. The Heavy Unit fired a missal at each car blowing them up. The impact from the explosion hit Billy hard made him fly backwards and hit the Heavy Unit in the back knocking him out of commission.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Billy said before turning around and said "Oh, Hiya Guys."

"Billy don't you realize what you have just done!" Grim yelled.

"Uhhhh, well no but it sure is fun!" Billy said smiling.

Grim and Mandy glared at Billy and Billy's smile suddenly changed to a frown.

"I didn't win the bet huh?"

"BILLY!" Grim yelled grabbing Billy by the neck and continued "DIS IS NOT ABOUT A STUPID GRADE OR A STUPID BET YOU'RE GOING TO BE DA DOWNFALL OF ENDSVILLE!"

"Um…"

"Shut up boy!"

Mandy took out her cell phone again but it was shot with a red laser thus destroying it. She looked up to see the Command Unit getting back up. Billy and Grim also saw this. They all started to run away.

_--------Back at Billy's House---------_

Starscream returned home with several containers of gasoline and the movie _Transparents: The Movie_. He carried the four contains full of gas that he stole…which was really just given to him. When he got the movie the people were just afraid of him so they let him take the movie before Starscream could even see anyone. Then when he got the fuel the humans just gave the four five gallon gas containers and told him take all he wanted. He actually enjoyed this…maybe this life will be easier after all. He heard something about a robot attack back in the city as he went to go get the movie but assumed it was just the Decepticons trying to get energy and he wasn't allowed to interfere so he didn't think about.

He walked to the basement door so he could fill the empty cubes he made awhile ago back. But then a small robot went in front of him and made beeping sounds telling him not to go down stairs.

"Out of the way...wait what are you doing here?" Starscream asked.

The robot made a sad sounding beeping sound.

Starscream dropped the containers filled with gasoline went down to the basement. As soon as he got down he saw that the Deceptibot Prototypes were missing and that the elevator that he hid behind the basement wall was open. He growled at the thought for he already knew that Billy was behind this.

"Billy's going to pay this!"


	9. R&R

**Chapter 8** R&R (Rescue & Revenge)

Starscream ran back upstairs ignoring the gas containers on the floor and ran to the door. But before he left he saw Grim's scythe lying on the wall beside the couch. He was sure he could take them all himself but if there was something that he learned from Megatron's flaws it was that you can never be too sure. He grabbed Grim's scythe and ran out the door, transformed and flew toward Billy and Mandy's school.

_-----------Meanwhile-----------_

Grim, Billy and Mandy were still on the run from the Command Unit behind them. Then Billy thought he realized what they were doing.

"Oh I get it, we're playing tag! Look out Grim he is going to-"

"Shut up Billy! We're not playing tag." Grim responded not looking at Billy while they were running.

"Oh, then why are we running away?"

"Because dat ting behind us is trying to kill us!"

"Oh yeah…AHHH!" Billy screamed running past both of them till he was out of sight.

Mandy turned her head to Grim in which were both running and said "If that robot doesn't get us then Billy is going to regret that he pulled something this stupid!"

"I don't tink now is da time for threats child!" Grim yelled still running away.

Just then Mandy tripped over a tree root and fell to ground. Grim was about to leave her but…he just couldn't. He ran back to help her and got her up on her feet but Command Unit made it to them before they could run away. The robot swung it's sword but Grim and Mandy ducked the attack. Mandy and Grim then rolled to different directions to confuse the Commander Decepticlone. The robot then fired its shoulder laser and shot Grim's skull off. It then turned its head to Mandy and walked toward her with its sword.  
Just then pink laser came from the sky and made the Command Unit fall back a few feet but was still operational. Mandy looked to see a red and silver jet in the sky. Grim put his skull back on his head and saw the jet too. Just then the jet transformed and they both saw it to be Starscream.

"Grim use this!" Starscream yelled throwing Grim's scythe to him.

Grim caught his scythe in the air, swung the scythe around, then he held it close and said "Me scythe oh daddy's gotcha Joey!"

Starscream landed next Mandy. He helped her up but when she did she just glared at him.

"What?" Starscream asked.

"You know what Junkbot! You" she stopped herself and calmed down rubbing her head and said calmly "Forget it, but since you're here you have to find a way to deactivate these things."

"My Null Ray should be able to deactivate them for awhile."

"Whatever just do it."

Just then the Command Unit got back up ready to kill both Starscream and Mandy. It started to rush them with its sword. Starscream aimed his null rays at the Command bot but the Command Unit was able to dodge them. As it was about to attack with its sword, Grim jumped into the air with his scythe and cut the Command Unit's sword in half.

The Command Unit turned his attention to Grim and was about to shoot his shoulder laser again. But Starscream fired his null ray in the back of the Command Unit thus causing it to deactivate.

"Okay that's one down. Alright you two, you two go and stop the other two bots." Mandy ordered.

"What about you?" Grim asked.

"I'm on my way to find Billy." She replied evilly.

With that Grim and Starscream went to go stop the other Decepticlones. Mandy went on search for Billy.

Grim found the Medium Unit attack a few people with its blaster. He flew over to the bot and attempted to slash the bot. The Unit saw Girm with his scythe so be blocked the scythe with his bladed blaster. Grim landed on the floor and tried to fight the bot but it was stronger then Grim. The bot then clenched the blade of the scythe and threw it out of Grim's hand to the side.

"Uh…maybe we can work something out mon?" Grim said with a nervous smile.

The bot simply took his bladed blaster and fired at Grim. Grim dodged the laser blast and ran over to his scythe. He then slid across the ground grabbing his scythe and brought it up front of him. He then fired a purple electric blast and the end of his scythe at the bot. The bot dodged the blast and fired his bladed blaster at Grim again. Grim rolled away from the blasts and then got up rushed toward the bot with his scythe. The bot also rushed toward with his bladed blaster. Grim then put a red energy around the blade of his and when the blades clashed the bot's bladed blaster was cut off. Without wasting a second, Grim swung the scythe down a cut the Decepticlone in half.

_---------Meanwhile-------_

The Heavy Unit was firing its duel blaster and missals all over part of the city. Starscream was in jet mode and saw the Heavy Unit going on its rampage. He flew toward the back fired his lasers at him before flying over him. The Heavy Unit turned his attention to Starscream and started to fire at him with the duel blaster. Although fortunately the blaster were very slow making it easy for Starscream to dodge them. He then came back around fired his lasers in his face and flew over him again. The Heavy Unit was now frustrated turned it whole top part of his body and fired two missals. Although because Starscream couldn't find any other compatible missals other than these slow and a faint homing affect missals he easy dodged them and the missals would hit a building before it could make a full turn around. Starscream then fired four missals at the Heavy Unit but the missals were ineffective to him. Starscream then speed up behind him before the Heavy Unit had time turn around, transformed to robot mode, aimed his null rays and opened his missal launchers. He then fired his null rays and all the missals he had at the thing. Missals made a massive explosion on his back but the null rays were not strong enough to deactivate it. Starscream was breathing hard after causing such a massive attack but the attack proven to be futile. The Heavy Unit turned its body around slowly and opened his missal launchers. Despite being tired Starscream wasn't going to die like this. He transformed flew around him before the missals fired. Just then Grim flew up with his scythe and fired a green electric blast from it at the Heavy Unit. The blast did nothing to Heavy Unit then started to fire its duel blaster at him with Grim dodged by flying away and flying next to Starscream.

"What were you tinking mon making des tings!" Grim yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that Billy would pull something this stupid?" Starscream responded.

"Forget it but how are we supposed to destroy dat ting?"

"I have an idea! Can you increase the power of my weapons for a short time?"

"Well, yeah but what?"

"Okay, I need you multiply the power of my null ray strong enough to deactivate that thing."

"Gotcha mon!" Grim said as they spilt up.

Grim and Starscream flew on opposite sides of the Heavy Unit to confuse it. Starscream transformed to robot mode and aimed his null ray. Grim then took his scythe fired a green energy at Starscream's left null ray. Starscream could feel the immense power surging through his weapon. Starscream then fired a large pink laser electric blast into the head of the Heavy Unit. After the smoke cleared the head of the Heavy Unit was clean off and he fell down to the ground. Starscream let out a quick sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"It's finally over mon! GHA HA HA HA!" Grim said in joy.

Starscream couldn't help but laugh with him over their victory.

Just then Mandy walked between them and they both stopped laughing instantly. Mandy looked at the Heavy Unit that was on the ground.

"Well at least it's over. Good thing you showed up Junkbot. But how did you find out that this was happening?" Mandy asked.

"I noticed that they were missing and I remembered that Billy had interest in them so I was sure that he took them and the fact that he left the one I let him use at home."

"Ah"

"Where's Billy?" Grim asked.

"I couldn't find him. But when I do I'll-"

Mandy was interrupted by Billy walking in and saying "Oh Good job Grim and Screamer now how am I supposed to pass!"

Mandy then gave Billy the most evil glare imaginable as she was clunching her fists hard. Grim's eye sockets had flames in them as he was holding his scythe tightly. Starscream's optics lit up blood red as they walked toward Billy in anger.

"Um…Guys" Billy said as he some them coming to him.

And from a distance all that could be heard were punches, scythe swings, laser fire, and a boy screaming in pain.

_----------Mandy's House--------_

Billy was in a full body cast and was in extreme pain and groaning every now and then. As for Grim, Starscream, and Mandy were in the living room watching TV. Mandy appeared more relaxed now in the couch then she usually does when they watch TV. Grim was smiling watching happily with a root beer in his hand. And Starscream was on the other end of the couch and for the first time since he had been with Billy and Mandy he had a smile on his face plate drinking a mug Energon he just made. He released all his anger on Billy and he felt compete for once. Right now this life didn't seem too bad now. He was never able to truly get rid of his anger till now and he liked. He may not be with the Decepticons anymore but that seemed like it was a toy and child wanted and didn't get and then forgot about within a few minutes.

"Hey Starscream, go get us some Hot Pockets." Mandy ordered.

What was he thinking?

* * *

Well thats all for this one well soon as I finish another one of my fan fictions I will start Ep2 


End file.
